


Is It Okay If I Lay Down With You

by BecaAMM



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Menstruation, Protective Sam, Protective Sam Winchester, Reader-Insert, Sam is a Sweetheart
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-30
Updated: 2017-05-30
Packaged: 2018-11-07 00:03:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11047110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BecaAMM/pseuds/BecaAMM
Summary: When your period gets out of control, Sam surprises you.





	Is It Okay If I Lay Down With You

Sam’s whole body stiffened when he stepped into the room you two shared, and he pulled his gun out.

There was a large pool of blood covering the sheets of your bed, right where you had been laid when he left for groceries.  He looked around and listened for what could have had happened to you. Stepping inside, he noticed how the floor also had blood spread there, this time large drops.

He looked under the bed, seeing nothing. There was no sign of weapon around, and the trail of blood came to the door, then back to your room and then stopped, like you had covered whatever wound you had with something. With the amount of blood staining the sheets, Sam knew it wasn’t just something small.

“Y/N?” He called. “Y/N, where are you?”

He stepped carefully in the bunker’s corridor in the shower’s direction, hearing something in there.

“Y/N?” He called again.

He didn’t know if the sound you left was a response to him or a reaction to something else, but it was, _for sure_ , an indication you were feeling pain.

“Y/N!” He felt his heart racing, knocking on the door. “Y/N, are you okay? Y/N!”

“Sam!” You exclaimed in surprise.

“Y/N, open the door. _Open the door_!”

He heard you rushing and when the door opened, he stepped inside in a rush.

“Where is it? Let me see, let me see!” He held you, completely scared.

“Sam…” You blushed.

He pulled your towel open, looking for any bleeding on your wet body.

“Sam, I’m okay.” You held his arm. “I’m _okay,_ I’m not hurt.”

He frowned at you not understanding, and you closed your towel.

“But the sheets, the floor…”

You blushed deeply.

“I’m so sorry, it was my period.”

Sam’s face changed from a moment and he finally seemed to understand when he caught a glimpse of the blood on your thighs.

“I’m so sorry.” You looked down at your hands and made a face with the pain on your belly and lower back. “Look, I’m gonna clean it all. It was just unexpected, I didn’t know it would be so heavy, I’m so sorry.”

“It’s okay.” He calmed you. “It’s okay. I was just worried, I’m sorry.”

You stepped back, but he pulled you into a tight hug. When you leant on his chest, you could feel how Sam’s heart was still beating fast.

“It’s okay.” He released you. “Go take your shower.”

You nodded, blushing furiously.

You weren’t together for long, just three months. How could you have forgotten about your period? God, what were you thinking? Sam was probably mad and disgusted by now.

You showered quickly, ignoring the pain of the cramps and running to your room as quickly as possible, and stopped when you saw the scene in front of you. Your sheets were out of the bed, and your boyfriend had replaced them. There was an empty heating pad on the bed with several pillows, and Sam was standing up from his position on the floor, cleaning the blood you’d left here.

“Sam?” You frowned.

Your boyfriend quickly turned around.

“Y/N.” He exclaimed. “I thought you would take longer.”

“I was…” You hesitated.

“Lay down.” He instructed. “I’m gonna fill the heating pad and make you tea, do you need one for your back too?”

You were too surprised to answer, and Sam quickly took your dirty clothes in his hands.

“I’m gonna put those in the washing machine with the sheets, okay? Get on the bed, I’ll be right back.” He kissed your temple.

You lied on the bed with a surprising look on your face and noticed how he had taken the heating pad with him.

Slowly, you tried adjusting yourself to the bed again, trying to find a comfortable position and, when Sam came back, you were half asleep. God, your period always made you feel so _tired_.

“Hey,” He approached you, and you saw the heating pad in his hands, and he reached out so you could check the temperature. “Is it too hot?”

You shook your head, and your boyfriend helped to position it on your lower stomach.

“Here.” He showed you the teacup filled with warm liquid. “Let’s let it cool down a bit, shall we?”

You nodded softly, still embarrassed, and Sam looked at your face.

“Is it okay if I lay down with you?”

“Yeah.” You whispered to him.

Slowly, Sam found his usual place by your side and carefully wrappedhis long arms around your body, repositioning your heating pad when your were in his tight embrace.

“Sam.” You called in a whisper.

Your boyfriend kissed your temple softly.

“Yeah?”

“Thank you.” You covered his hand with yours.

“You’re welcome, babe.”


End file.
